The Resolution To Loneliness
by emixly
Summary: He had always liked her. But she had no intention of meeting him. He was a very popular guy at her school. Everyone knew him. She was the outcast shy, vulnerable and very lonely as she had no one to share her life with. He wants to change that. Why is she hesitating to like him? Why is he scared to tell her how he feels? When they meet their lives will change dramatically. But how?
1. Loneliness

**PROLOGUE**

Yes, I am a quiet one. Never really talked. Didn't really have any friends. Always sat in the back of the class. I guess thats just what happens when you are alone. My parents sent me to Sweet Amoris my freshman year of high school. I never knew why. One day i just woke up and my parents shooed me out of the house. Ive never heard from them since. I miss my sister Delia. Sometimes I sit and wonder how she is and what shes doing. I can Imagine her painting in her room. We always loved to draw, write and sing together. It was just our thing I guess. Well I can't really complain. This place is comforting. Today is my first day of sophomore year at Sweet Amoris.

**CHAPTER 1**

Walking up to the library every morning was my daily routine. I would sit and read for hours on end. Once i got there I walked through the shelves while picking a select few of books that I had surprisingly not read. I walked back to a comfy chair by the window and read. Only to be interrupted minutes later.

"Layla?" I heard a familiar voice say. I picked my head up and saw violette. The one from my art class. She was just as shy as I was if not more.

"Hm?" I replied.

"You left Your sketchbook In the art room yesterday and-and the teacher wanted me to give it to you." she said shyly. while holding my Sketchbook out to me.

"Oh okay. Thanks." I said while taking it.

"You- you ar-e a r-really g-good arti-st." She said stuttering.

"Thanks you are too." I said awkwardly. While sticking my face back in my book.

"Well see you around." She said quickly while walking away.

"K" Was all i said.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

There was a strange noise coming from the back shelves. I turned back to the librarian desk and she was _still_ not here yet. I slowly got up from my seat and walked over around the other shelves. I watched a boy slowly get up. _lysander_ I think was his name I saw him hang out here a lot. He turned to look my way.

"Im sorry, Did I disturb you?" He asked while dusting himself off. This was the first time I could actually see him up close. He had silver hair with black tips one side was longer than the other. He had Heterochromatic eyes, the left one was golden and the right was a teal color. He wore clothing that looked like it came from the victorian era. He was absolutely gorgeous. And he was popular. Everyone knew him and his group Because he is the lead singer of his band _The Other Side_. I never really talked to him. No scratch that I have never talked to him.

"No its fine. Did you fall?" I said calmly.

"You could say I did such a thing." He said while chuckling. His laugh was warm and inviting. For a split second i saw myself wrapped in his arms. I quickly shoved the thought away. I didnt even _know _him. What was I thinking?

"Oh okay, well if your okay then im gonna go." I said while trying to walk away.

"Wait." I stopped and turned to look at him. "Your name is Layla right?" He asked.

"Yea, Whats your name?" I asked. _how did he know my name?_

"Lysander Clark. But you can call me lysander." He said

"We probably won't be talking in the future, But thanks anyway!" I said.

"Oh no, Im sorry that came off rude. I didnt mean it that way." I said while giving him an apologetic look.

"Its quite alright. Ill see you sometime then?" He said while holding a rare smirk.

"Maybe." I said shyly while walking back to my chair.

**LYSANDERS POV**

God. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair tied into a complicated braid down her back reaching her waist. Her ocean colored eyes were like something you could get lost in. She had the perfect smile. It brought warmth to my heart seeing her. She was in most of my classes. 7 out of 8 to be exact. I have liked her for a year now and have never talked to her. Ever since i saw her crying in the library her first day I had liked her. Why cant i just tell her? God. This is difficult. I have never talked to her until today in the library That was all I could think about today. She probably thought I was an idiot. as I was lost in thought Castiel (my best friend) punched my arm.

"What was that for?" I said calmly while looking at my red-haired friend.

"Whats gotten into you today? You seem more distracted than usual. Are you okay?" He said sharply.

"Yea im fine." I replied.

We finally got to lunch and i saw her again. My eyes followed her

"A girl eh?" Castiel said with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh n-no!" I said while trying to hide my discomfort and embarrassment.

My cheeks turned red as i sat down at the lunch table with my friends. And questions would arise especially from rosa.

**LAYLA'S POV**

_Was he staring at me? _I thought. No. Thats not possible. Its probably just all in my head. I took my water and headed to the library the third time today. I seriously need some friends.

"What was that?" I heard a voice say.

"Did i say that out loud?" I asked while turning around. It was lysander. _What was he doing here?_

"Yes, Yes you did." He said warmly while chuckling quietly.

"Oh." I said While laughing back.

I pulled a book from my bag and opened it up. _Lysander was standing there just watching me. _

"Umm do you want to talk or something?" I said closing my book. I re-read the cover To Kill A Mockingbird_  
><em>

"I love that book. One of my favorites." He said while sitting in the seat across from me.

"I've read it like at least 20 times. It is my favorite." I said giving him a warm smile and laughing._  
><em>

END-


	2. Late Nights

I got home from school that day worn and tired. I had gotten more than enough human interaction today. Talk about loneliness. Lysander gave me his number but i was way to tired to text him right now. I sprawled across my bed and just in case set my alarm for the morning.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I woke up well rested and sleepy from my nap. I pulled myself off of my bed and walked to the my small bathroom. I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower. Once I was done I put on my pajamas and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. I missed having dinner with my family. When I tried to erase that empty feeling last year I bought a pet. Her name is snow. She is a white bunny. she was very sweet and loving, but only to me she hates everyone else. as I pushed those thoughts aside I finished making pasta and walked over to the my couch to watch TV. time passed and I realized it was late. but I wasn't tired because I had taken a nap. I got up and put on a sweatshirt and my old boots. I walked outside my quaint apartment and walked down the road to the 24/7 convenience store to get melatonin or something (it helps you sleep). When I walked in I was greeted with a sleeping cashier not doing his job. _poor guy, he must be tired._ I thought. I walked over to the black haired man and lightly shook him.

"Sir." I whispered quietly.

"Sir, wake up." I pleaded.

He finally awoke from his slumber and lifted his head up to see me.

"Im sorry ma'am I worked all day today at my clothes shop across the street. And the man who owns this store is sick and in the hospital. But the thing is, is that he doesn't have many people that work here. Its just him and his friend. so when im not working there im working here." He said as he used his hands to talk.

"Its fine. I felt bad for you." I smiled and giggled quietly.

"Luckily my shift ends in a couple of minutes and my brother is picking me up." He said with relief in his voice.

"Thats good. Who's your brother? You look like somebody I know."

"Lysander Clark you may have heard of him as he is a lead singer of his band." He said proudly.

"No, I know him from my school In fact we talked earlier today." I replied.

Just as I heard the belles of the door ring I remembered what I came here to get. Before I looked back to see who it was I turned to Lysanders brother to ask him a question.

"Do you have any sleeping pills?" I asked referring to the store.

"Im afraid not. But I do have some at my home." He stated.

"No that won't be necessary, thank you though. By the way what's your name?"

"His name is Leigh, I see you have met my brother Layla." A voice said. I turned around to find Lysander standing by the door. There was another man walking up to leigh in the same uniform as him.

"Hey lysander." I greeted lightly.

"Hello to you too. Anyway I heard something about sleeping pills?" He said sweetly.

"Yea i took a nap earlier which was a bad idea since I already have trouble going to sleep at night anyways." I said. _Did i really just say that out loud? _I thought.

"Come with us Its honestly no trouble. And if it will help Ill stay up with you." Lysander said hopefully.

"Its fine" I paused. "Ill be fine." I reassured him.

"That doesn't make me feel comfortable leaving you like this. Will you please come so I know you're safe?" He said.

"Okay." I muttered while leigh walked with me to the door.

The car ride was filled with small talk about all of our days and how they went. Once we arrived at their home, I realized this was my apartment complex. I must have looked confused because lysander explained.

"Me and leigh live alone, My parents live in Tennessee where we grew up. But now that leigh has pursued his dream as selling clothes. We wanted to live here and not on a farm." He explained briefly.

"Oh. I live here to." I stated

"What building and apartment number?" He asked curiously.

"building 200 apartment 2109." I stated. Lysander pondered my question and looked at me happily.

"We live about a floor above you." Lysander said.

"Thats cool, That means I wont have to walk very far." I said giggling.

"Even if we lived somewhere else I would never let you walk home." He stated as if it was stupid to think of such a thing.

"Oh okay." I said trying to hold back giggles. Once we arrived at the elevator Leigh, Lysander and I walked inside while Leigh clicked a button that said 'PH'. _They live in the penthouse? Oh my goodness. What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought.

END-

**A/N: Please PM me with any comments or criticism. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 will be up soon! ****  
><strong>


	3. Nightmares

I walked through the elevator doors to find a beautifully decorated apartment that was like a mansion compared to mine. The furniture was placed intricately throughout the room in perfect spots. While I walked with Lysander I tried to hide my amazement. They must have it good. I felt really self-conscious at the moment. I rubbed my arms trying to rub away the cold that was still lingering through my body.

I felt something being placed on my shoulders.

"No lysander, Its fine." I said

"You need it more than I do." He said sweetly. I gave him a quick smile and thanked him.

His jacket was like a dress on me. I fiddled with the buttons trying to put them together. I failed.

"Here, let me." Lysander said as he buttoned the buttons

"Thanks." I whispered.

"My pleasure." He said gentlemen-like

When he looked up our gazes met and he stared at me for a moment. But then shook his head as if trying to wipe away a thought. He turned around and walked up a spiral staircase. I followed. Once we reached the top he walked around a corner and into a large white door. I walked in behind him as he walked into a bathroom and held a bottle out to me.

"Here you go." He said sweetly. I happily took it from him.

"Ill be going. Thank you so much!" I said. While walking away.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment." He said warmly. I stopped and turned to him.

"Its fine. Thanks though."

"I insist." He said as he chuckled. He offered me his arm.

"Whatever you say." I said happily. I gladly took his arm and we walked out of the apartment and into the elevator.

Our walk was silent but I enjoyed it. As we got to my door we turned to each other and I tried to take off his jacket but again failed. He chuckled warmly and it sent warmth through my body, and took my hands gently away from his jacket and started to undo the buttons. I slipped it off and smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything." I said happily.

"Your welcome, glad I could help." He said.

"Good Night Lysander."

"Good Night Layla." With that I walked back into my apartment and found myself running to my bed. When I plopped upon it I felt butterflies roar in my stomach. It felt good. Who knew that such a great day could come with such lonely, and painful nights.

**PRESENT IN LAYLAS NIGHTMARES**

_I must have overslept again. ugh. But today was the last day of 8th grade so I didn't mind. I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab breakfast before me and delia head off for school. My parents looked at me with disgust. great. What did i possibly do this time? Delia came down the stairs and hugged me while she grabbed her toast. At least someone appreciated me. I saw my father get up from the kitchen table and walk over to me._

_"You have been way to much trouble these days lay." My father said coldly._

_"How is sitting in my room, going to school, getting good grades and taking care of my sister 'trouble'." I shot back. Delia gave me a worried look._

_"Do not speak to me this way. When i say you are trouble you accept it." He said with a hateful tone. I shot him the most disrespectful look I could bare. Although my parents find me a mistake I still try to understand where they're coming from. But it always makes no sense. They get mad at me for no reason. I pulled Delia out the door despite her protests. She knew why. She was the only person in that house that believed in me. I cant remember a time where we were not clinging to each other. Delia hated it when our parents shot hatred towards me. But i brushed those thoughts away and dragged myself to this awful school._

_The day went as slow as ever until it finally came to an end meaning I had made it through middle school. My sister came running to me and kept pushing all of her joy onto me. I couldn't help but smile. Once we arrived home my parents pulled me into their office._

_"You have to go." My father said_

_"We cant have you being a bad influence on Delia." My mother added._

_"What do you mean?" I asked carefully._

_"Cant you understand simple words? You'r leaving the house tomorrow morning. I cant stand you any longer." My father said._

_ Pain shot through my chest. I had never shown any type of emotion towards my parents but this time I let it fall. The saltwater clogged up my eyes as I tried to listen to the faded echos of voices that were my parents. The rest of the night was a blur and I couldnt remember exactly what had gone on. I cried myself to sleep that night wondering what troubles would come my way tomorrow. I remember my Mom pulling me out of my bed the next morning and to the foyer by the front door. I remember seeing my sister in tears, holding my hand saying she would come back for me. I showed nothing upon my face as I was emotionally-drained. My dad pulled Delias hand out of mine and roughly escorted me to a Taxi._

_"I'll come back for you I swear! Please don't forget me! I'm so sorry!" was what Delia screamed out. Then my father slammed the taxi door_

**4:56 AM **

I woke up in a jolt of hurt and pain. I felt the tears fall as I ran my shaking hands through my hair. I couldn't get the image of Delia out of my head. The tears, the heartbreak and the shattered hopes of doing everything together. I tried to remind myself of the good times but that always resulted badly. I laid my head on my pillow and tried to fall back asleep but couldn't.

**THAT MORNING **

I didn't get much sleep last night after my nightmare. I wish Delia was here. She would have done anything to make me laugh again. I decided not to go to school that day as I was way to tired and would probably fall asleep in my class anyway. I walked into my bathroom and tried to wash the pained look from my eyes but they seemed all to permanent.

End-


End file.
